Gravewalker (Universe)
Gravewalker is a fictional universe in which only one of my stories takes place. Unlike my other universes, which take place in modern and fantasy settings, Gravewalker is a post-apocolyptic world in which the Human race has been nearly destroyed by a plague called "The Gravewalker's Plague". Basic Story In 2021, the Human race faced near-extinction when a Cult planted "Plague Bombs" in major cities all over the world. Upon exploding, the bombs released a toxic chemical into the air around Tokyo, Paris, Beijing, London, Mumbai, and Mexico City. The only target to fail was Manhattan, where the bomb was descovered and subsequently shut down. After these events, the world's population began to dwindle, and in its place arose creatures of the night such as Zombies. Five years passed, and Manhattan had been renamed Utopia, where survivors all over the world were allowed to live in peace... should they make it there. Characters Prominant Heroes *Johnny McLean - The eldest of the McLean children, Johnny is intelligent and brave, yet arrogant as well. *Ashley McLean - The middle child of the McLeans, Ashley is known for her skill with a weapon, most notably her grandfather's hunting rifle she has nicknamed The Duke of Lead. *Tyler McLean - The youngest of the McLean children, Tyler is more often than not a coward, but in a world that would eat him alive he is forced to suck it up and charge in. *Grandpa McLean - The grandfather of the McLean children, he is a professional hunter and fisherman, as well as a historian on war, and as such knows just about all there is to know about weapons. Other Heroes *Ben Scott - A veteran of The War on Terror, Ben has agreed to drive the McLeans to Utopia if they help him take out the Zombies in their path. *Nina Dotson - A young girl with a love for Zombie slaying, she often finds herself paired with the McLeans as they demolish hordes of the undead. *Axel Herman - A captain of Utopia's personal military, he treks off into the barren wasteland of what was once the United States in search of Plague-free survivors. Prominent Villains *Baron Gravewalker - A great great grandfather of the McLean children (and the title character), he is a Lich in control of the undead and the monstrosities his scientists have created. *Majordomo - The cowardly second-in-command under Gravewalker, Majordomo is a stitched corpse who would rather flee than stand. *Legion - A massive titan of stitched flesh and faces, this beast is rumored to not be one single creature, but is rather hundreds of lost souls working together to opperate their one body. *Budd the Butcher - Leader of Baron Gravewalker's Human servants, Budd is a Texan with a sadistic sense of humor and a brilliant IQ. *Keok the Unresting - A Gargoyle brought to life, Keok serves as Gravewalker's messanger and assassin. *Colossus - An "example of biological warfare gone horribly wrong," Colossus was once a near-microscopic parasite engineered by Budd's scientists until it grew out of control. Now it is a tremendous beast who wanders the ruined lands of the US in search of the living to devour. Arguably a Bigger Bad. Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Mac.buz52